Ahjussi Ganteng
by Raensung jones
Summary: Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mendapat jodoh bertemu dengan 'Ahjussi Ganteng' di diskotik, yang kebetulan berstatus jones juga :D . "Ahjussi.. tolong bantu aku..Tolong jadi pasanganku saat menghadiri pesta Ulang tahun Jongdae besok malam." / "Tapi kau juga harus membantuku. Tolong ikutlah denganku ke rumahku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Ibuku" / "Eh?" [YAOI; RnR ]


Baekhyun tidak tahu apa saja yang ia rasakan hari ini. Pusing, iya! Sebel, iya juga! Jengkel, aduh apalagi! Jika ada orang di depannya, maka Baekhyun akan benar-benar menelan habis orang tersebut layaknya _Sumanto_. Tidak peduli orang itu nenek atau kakek yang sudah tua dan dagingnya tidak empuk lagi, Baekhyun tetap menelannya. Ini sungguhan!

Oke, lupakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi _kanibal. _Toh, itu juga tidak mungkin karena Baekhyun masih menyukai nasi dan lauk-pauk buatan _umma _kesayangannya.

Pertanyaannya adalah; Kenapa Baekhyun _ngamuk _seperti itu? Dan kenapa Baekhyun mulai alay? (maaf, coret saja pertanyaan yang terakhir.)

Semuanya berawal dari keterlambatan Baekhyun memasuki jam pertama pada kelasnya. Ia diomeli habis-habisan oleh Kim _songsaenim _yang terkenal mulutnya bisa membentang ke segala arah. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun terlambat. Salahkan dia yang terlalu asyik membuka situs _yang aneh-aneh _sampai larut malam, dan akhirnya ia terlambat bangun pagi, lalu berakhir dengan membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah dari lantai satu sampai tiga.

Jadi, ini murni kesalahan Baekhyun.

Ketidak mujuran Baekhyun tak berhenti disitu saja. Yang membuat Baekhyun sebal hari ini adalah, celana olahraganya yang ia gantung di sela-sela pintu ruang ganti –saat mengganti seragam tiba-tiba hilang. Tidak mungkin celana itu berjalan dengan sendirinya. Pasti ada dalang dari semua ini! Dan Baekhyun mencurigai seseorang yang –sepertinya terlibat dalam hal ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Jongdae, si bebek jelek cerewet yang tiada bosannya membuat kehidupan Baekhyun di sekolah menjadi sengsara.

Jadi, Baekhyun terpaksa keluar dari kamar ganti menggunakan seragam biasanya. Pastinya Jung _gendut _songsaenim tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun mengikuti pelajaran olahraga begitu saja, namun Baekhyun harus berjalan jongkok mengitari lapangan yang lebarnya separuh dari Yokohama Stadium itu sebanyak 10 kali.

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa keritingnya kaki Baekhyun waktu itu.

Itu masih dua kesialan.

Kesialan ketiga adalah; Presentasi Kimia yang diketuai oleh Baekhyun gagal total karena anggota kelompoknya yang tidak bekerja sama dengan baik. Kesialan ke empat; Handphone Baekhyun satu-satunya terjun bebas dari lantai dua karena tak sengaja tersenggol oleh seseorang yang terlalu terburu-buru berjalan.

Dan kesialan ke lima; **Baekhyun tak kunjung mendapat jodoh hingga sekarang. **Padahal, esok lusa adalah hari Ulang tahun Jongdae. Jongdae mengadakan pesta, dan ia mengundang Baekhyun**. **Yang membuat Baekhyun tercekat adalah satu peraturan yang tertera di Undangan pesta tersebut; **Diwajibkan untuk kalian membawa pasangan. Terutama kau Byun Baekhyunie~ **(kalimat terakhir di tulis dengan tulisan tangan, dan Baekhyun yakinitu adalah tulisan Kim _sialan _Jongdae.)

Niatnya, Baekhyun _ogah _datang ke pesta tidak penting itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Jongdae, walau ia cerewet-jelek-menyebalkan-jahil-dan lain-lain, Jongdae tetap teman Baekhyun. Lagipula disana pasti banyak makanan-minuman mahal yang enak-enak.

Yang jadi masalah adalah, siapa yang akan jadi pasangan Baekhyun untuk datang ke pesta Jongdae esok lusa?

Jongin? Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti telah bersama Kyungsoo.

Sehun? Si manusia _es _itu? Ah, Baekhyun baru ingat jika Sehun milik Luhan.

Kris? Errr… itu saran yang konyol. Kris terlalu menyeramkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Ibuuuuuu….. kapan aku mendapat jodoh? Ah, sialan!" jerit Baekhyun. Ia pulang sendirian hari ini. Suho yang biasanya pulang bersamanya hari ini dia sedang ada urusan bersama temannya. Biasalah.. Suho kan pintar, jadi yang ia bicarakan dengan teman-temannya pasti tak jauh-jauh dari pelajaran.

Baekhyun menendang kaleng bekas yang tergeletak didepannya ke samping, membuat kaleng itu membentur sebuah pintu pertokoan.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak memandangi pintu itu. Pintunya biasa _sih, _yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah banyaknya lampu gemerlap di balik pintu kaca tembus pandang tersebut. Kelihatannya seru jika Baekhyun masuk dan mampir sebentar.

Sore itu, tepat pukul 5, Baekhyun yang kala itu keadaannya sedang acak-acakan menerobos masuk ke dalam diskotik tanpa mempedulikan ceramahan Ibunya yang akan menyambutnya di rumah nanti jika ia pulang terlambat.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– **Ahjussi Ganteng –**

**by: Raensung **_**–**__yang selalu jones._

**Rated: M**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Chanyeol, kau tidak pernah mengajak pacarmu ke rumah. Kenapa, nak?"<em>

"_Chanyeol, kapan kau punya pacar?"_

"_Chanyeol, kau ini sudah mapan, jadi kapan kau berniat mencari jodoh?"_

"_Chanyeol, kapan ibu punya menantu?"_

Hampir saja Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi di depannya. Kata-kata Ibunya terus saja berputar di ingatan Chanyeol. Hari ini Chanyeol sangat lelah. Lelah karena pekerjaan yang kian menumpuk, lelah karena perusahaannya mengalami sedikit kemerosotan –sekarang Chanyeol mencoba mengatasi masalah ini, dan lelah karena mendengar Ibunya yang terus-terusan menagih _menantu _kepadanya setiap ia pulang dari kantor.

Ini pasti gara-gara Ibunya menghadiri Reuni SMA-nya seminggu yang lalu –kebetulan Chanyeol tidak ikut, karena sibuk. Melihat anak dari teman-temannya sudah banyak yang menggandeng kekasih bahkan suami atau istri, Ibu Chanyeol jadi iri sendiri. Sudah anaknya tidak ikut hadir, anak semata wayangnya belum mendapat jodoh pula. Dan mulai saat itu, Ibu Chanyeol terus-terusan menanyakan _jodoh _kepada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol pulang bekerja.

"Dasar orang tua," gerutu Chanyeol. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang kala itu sedang sepi. Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga ingin mendapat jodoh. Tapi dari sekian banyak wanita yang ditemuinya, mulai dari yang pinggulnya langsing, dadanya besar dan berisi, hingga yang berbibir sexy, tidak ada satupun yang menarik hatinya. Intinya, Chanyeol mencari atau lebih jelasnya menunggu datangnya jodoh yang sesuai dengan hatinya. Bukan mereka yang berfisik sempurna.

Pria berperawakan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kemudi. Pandangannya tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada salah satu pertokoan di seberang jalan yang berpenampilan biasa, namun banyak gemerlap di dalamnya. Hari-harinya cukup membosankan, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Chanyeol _merefreshing_kan diri sejenak.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melajukan dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pertokoan itu, dimana Chanyeol yakin bahwa itu bukan sekedar pertokoan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, Tuan."

Kedatangan Chanyeol langsung disambut oleh _waiters _sexy dengan dada yang sedikit terangkat keatas. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan langsung duduk di kursi bar yang disediakan.

"Apa pesanan untuk hari ini?"

"Red wine.."

"Baik, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia melirik anak laki-laki yang terduduk disampingnya. Aneh saja, bukannya pulang dan belajar di rumah, anak ini malah mampir ke diskotik dan minum beberapa kaleng bir. Masih memakai seragam sekolah pula. Benar-benar tak punya rasa takut.

Merasa diperhatikan, anak itu malah menoleh dan balik menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Chanyeol salah tingkah!

Untung saja si _waiters _sexy tadi datang dan membawa pesanan Chanyeol. Perhatian Chanyeol jadi teralih pada _waiters_.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan." kata si _waiters _sambil menyiapkan gelas untuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih,"

Chanyeol mulai meneguk Red Winenya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia melirik –lagi anak laki-laki disampingnya yang mukanya sudah memerah karena efek terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

Seteguk demi seteguk, tidak terasa kalau Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan setengah botol Red Wine ini. Perutnya memanas, kepalanya terasa berat, belum lagi dengan kehadiran anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi diliriknya itu di depannya. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dengan dadanya yang naik turun, tubuhnya berkeringat, dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu, "Ada apa?"

Dua detik kemudian, dengan tidak sopannya, anak itu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke pundak Chanyeol yang untung saja masih terbalut jas kerja.

Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas _name tag _yang tertera di seragam anak laki-laki itu. Byun Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Semua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing seketika terpusat pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menggiring Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk total. Chanyeol mengalungkan lengan pendek Baekhyun ke pundaknya, menitah Baekhyun untuk berjalan.

"Uh, bisakah aku menyewa kamar untuk malam ini?"

"Tentu, Tuan. Ini kunci kamar anda.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas di atas ranjang. Setelahnya ia melepas jasnya yang terkontaminasi muntahan Baekhyun, dan menggantungnya di kepala ranjang.

Sebelumnya, tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melakukan yang aneh-aneh kepada anak sekolahan ini. Namun Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuka resleting celananya dan mengocok _miliknya _sendiri, membuat libido Chanyeol seketika muncul.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri sembari tetap melihat Baekhyun yang semakin brutal mengocok penisnya.

"Unggghhhhh.."

Dan pertahanan iman Chanyeol runtuh saat itu juga. Chanyeol yang sedang stress berat karena berbagai masalah, kala itu tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ia segera membuka kemeja putihnya dan menyusul Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Baunya seperti alkohol yang berpadu dengan parfum strawberry. Segar dan menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak peduli bahwa kenyataannya ia belum mengenal Baekhyun sama sekali.

Chanyeol mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dibawahnya. Ia ciumi bibir Baekhyun. Mulanya hanya ciuman lembut yang penuh kasih. Tapi karena Baekhyun yang dengan sengaja mendorong tengkuk Chanyeol, ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang penuh dengan nafsu. Chanyeol menjilati setiap inci dari bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun tak kalas semangatnya membalas kecupan Chanyeol.

Mereka sama-sama menyesap. Lidah mereka sama-sama bermain.

Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kiri Baekhyun, "Apa yang membuatmu berakhir disini?"

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya.

Chanyeol tampak tampan jika dilihat dari sini. Mata yang lebar menggemaskan, rambut yang hitam, tubuh yang tidak begitu berotot namun terlihat kekar, dan perutnya yang terdapat beberapa kotak-kotak disana. Benar-benar ukiran Tuhan yang sempurna.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan bibirnya yang membengkak, "Aku jenuh, ahjussi."

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ahjussi. Hatinya seperti tergelitik. Ada rasa yang aneh menyerang sesuatu yang ada didalam rongga dadanya.

"Kita sama-sama jenuh hari ini.." ucap Chanyeol. "Jadi, mari kita saling _menghibur _untukhari ini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dengan nakalnya.

Mereka segera bangkit. Baekhyun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, sedangkan Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya, menghidupkan kamera video, dan menyangga smartphonenya di meja samping ranjang. Chanyeol sungguh tak mau kehilangan moment ini. Alhasil, dia merekamnya.

**.**

Mereka kembali larut dalam nafsu yang memuncak. Chanyeol tak ada bosannya mencumbu bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tangannya tidak dia biarkan _nganggur _begitu saja, ia memijat penis Baekhyun dengan lembut sampai _keperjakaan _Baekhyun itu mengacung sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, tangannya juga bekerja mengocok penis Chanyeol yang sepertinya dari tadi minta dimanjakan. Baekhyun dengan semangatnya yang kian menggebu terus-terusan mengocok penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengacung –sepertinya dan sedikit terasa basah.

Merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang membuat _milik _Chanyeol berdiri, Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya. Jadi sekarang Chanyeol yang berada dibawah kendali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperlakukan Chanyeol sama seperti Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya. Ia ciumi bibir sexy _ahjussi _itu dan menyesapnya sampai puas. Setelah puas di bibir, Baekhyun turun ke dada. Dada Chanyeol yang bidang memang menggoda minta diberi _tanda_. Bibir Baekhyun yang memerah dan bengkak, ia pergunakan lagi untuk memberi _tanda _di daerah sekitar dada Chanyeol.

Ia turun menuju selangkangan Chanyeol yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Baekhyun segera melahap penis Chanyeol, melumatnya seperti saat ia melahap sebuah sosis.

"Akhhhhh.." Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat merasakan kulit penisnya berbenturan dengan rongga mulut Baekhyun yang hangat. Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi. Baekhyun sedikit tersedak karena penis Chanyeol ini benar-benar mengacung. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Baekhyun sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Tolong.. lepaskan dari mulutmu… aku… akan..ouuuhh.. keluar…"

Semua itu terlambat. Baekhyun yang tak mendengarkan Chanyeol, harus menanggung akibat yaitu mulutnya yang penuh dengan cairan pelumas yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

"Ma..maaf, Baekhyun."

Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, sekarang giliranmu _menghibur_ku."

Sebenarnya tanpa diperintah oleh Baekhyunpun Chanyeol pasti akan _menghibur_nya.

Chanyeol membalik dirinya, dan Baekhyun berada dibawahnya sekarang. Tak mau lama-lama, lagipula kedua _adik _dari mereka juga sudah minta dipuaskan, Chanyeol segera membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Untungnya, lubang Baekhyun juga sudah sangat basah. Itu akan sangat mempermudah Chanyeol. Buktinya dengan sedikit hentakan saja, kepala penis Chanyeol sudah dapat melesak di lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang hebat. Ini sangat perih, namun Baekhyun menyukainya. "Nggghhhh.. Ahjussi… penuh sekali rasanya.."

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mendorongkan pinggulnya agar _adiknya _dapat sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang Bakehyun.

Baekhyun mengerti kesulitan Chanyeol, jadi dia juga mendorong pinggulnya ke depan. "Uhhhhhgghhh.." Ini semakin bertambah nikmat—batin Baekhyun.

Dan tak lama setelah usaha mereka yang mereka lakukan, akhirnya Chanyeol mampu memasukkan penisnya sepenuhnya dalam lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat berkeringat waktu itu, dan Baekhyun beranggapan _itu sangat sexy_.

Baekhyun seperti sudah berada di puncak. Perutnya terasa aneh gara-gara lubangnya yang terisi penuh oleh _milik _Chanyeol, belum lagi tangan Chanyeol yang tak berhenti memuaskan penisnya. Semua ini nikmat. Baekhyun ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua sama-sama berada di puncaknya. Penis Baekhyun yang dipermainkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya, sedangkan penis Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan _lava_nya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak hebat sekaligus lega. Nafasnya yang mulanya memburu, perlahan menjadi normal kembali.

Chanyeol mengecup Baekhyun sekilas, lalu ia menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuh mereka yang telanjang dengan selimut itu, "Tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang, Baekhyun pun membalasnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mengagumi semua tentang Baekhyun. Mulai dari matanya yang kini terpejam, bibir tipisnya yang menggemaskan, dan pelukan kecilnya yang menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan hal macam ini selama hidupnya. Kalau difikir-fikir, Chanyeol baru bertemu Baekhyun beberapa jam sejak sore tadi, namun Baekhyun sudah mampu membuat hati Chanyeol berdegup, menyenangkan.

**.**

Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan berbagi dekapan hangat satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka berdekatan, bahkan seperti menyatu.

Baekhyun terlelap pulas, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap terjaga, memandangi objek yang dipeluknya.

Dan Chanyeol sadar, sesuatu sedang menggelitik jantungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun terbangun tepat pukul 7. Ia membuka smartphonenya dan mendapati 29 panggilan tak terjawab dari Ibunya, 3 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin, 2 pesan tidak terbaca dari Kyungsoo, dan 10 pesan tidak terbaca dari Ibunya yang bersumpah akan memukul kepala Baekhyun saat ia pulang.

Hari ini Baekhyun bolos sekolah. Tak mungkin juga ia masuk sekolah dengan keadaan bokong yang masih nyeri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bokong, Baekhyun jadi teringat kegiatannya yang dilakukan bersama _ahjussi misterius _tadi malam. Namun sayangnya, _ahjussi _itu pagi ini sudah tak ada disini. Mungkin _ahjussi _itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, jadi ia tak sempat berpamitan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit menyesal karena ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada _ahjussi _itu. Bahkan nama si _ahjussi_ pun Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya.

Tapi penyesalan itu terobati ketika ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang berisi beberapa lembar uang, yang bahkan uang itu cukup untuk uang jajannya selama 1 bulan.

"Aku yang merepotkannya, tapi dia malah membayarku,"

Diantara lembaran uang tersebut, terselip kertas kecil yang Baekhyun yakin itu adalah kartu nama.

**.**

**.**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

_**Park Company**_

**Work: Gangnam-gu Ahpgujung-4dong 521 Seoul, South Korea**

**Home: Gyeonggi-do 634 Seoul, South Korea**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersenyum gembira. Dibalik kartu nama itu, ada kertas kecil lagi yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan.

"_**Ini nomor pribadiku: 030-6892-6882.**_

_**Selamat pagi….."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sungguh berterima kasih kepada semuanya hari ini.

Kepada Jongin, yang rela berbohong (dia mengatakan kepada wali kelas bahwa Baekhyun sakit sehingga dia tidak masuk hari ini, orang tua Baekhyun juga tak sempat menulis surat izin). Jongin juga memberi tahu Baekhyun apa saja tugas yang diberikan _songsaenim _hari ini

Kepada Ibunya juga yang menyambut Baekhyun bukan dengan pukulan, namun dengan pelukan kekhawatiran saat Baekhyun pulang ke rumah siang tadi.

Siang tadi juga, Baekhyun iseng-iseng mengirim pesan ke nomor pribadi Chanyeol _ahjussi_. Ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Hanya beberapa jam saling mengirim pesan, itu sudah membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol _ahjussi _menjadi sangat-akrab. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari Ibu mereka yang sama-sama cerewet, lagu-lagu favorit mereka, tentang mereka yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung mendapatkan jodoh (Keduanya tertawa hebat saat membicarakan hal ini), dan masih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol _ahjussi _bahkan berjanji akan membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Mandarin yang menjadi kelemahan Baekhyun. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu malam ini juga di tempat seperti kemarin, sebuah kamar di diskotik.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, duduk di pinggiran ranjang kamar yang disewanya. Menunggu Chanyeol _ahjussi_nya datang. Baekhyun berkali-kali mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol _ahjussi, _menanyakan sampai dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa dari tadi belum datang juga? Namun Chanyeol _ahjussi _tak membalas satupun pesan yang Baekhyun kirim.

Baekhyun jadi bosan sendiri.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung tersenyum lega mendapati Chanyeol _ahjussi _yang baru datang. Chanyeol _ahjussi _tampak keren mengenakan jaket dan setelan jas kerja. Belum lagi rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, menjadikan kekerenan Chanyeol _ahjussi _bertambah 5 kali lipat.

"Uh, diluar dingin sekali," Chanyeol melepas jaketnya, dan menggantungnya dibalik pintu. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Aku harus menandatangani beberapa dokumen yang tidak bisa ditunda." lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ahjussi_." balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sibuk merapikan pakaiannya, sedangkan Baekhyun kehilangan konsentrasinya. Baekhyun ingin mengatakan suatu hal kepada Chanyeol _ahjussi_, tapi dia terlalu takut.

_Bilang._

_Tidak._

_Bilang._

_Tidak._

_Bilang._

_Ti—_

"Ahjussi.."

Chanyeol membeku saat Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang tubuhnya—yang menghadap pintu, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, oksigen di ruangan itu seakan tak tersedia lagi.

Pelukan kecil dari Baekhyun semakin erat, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada punggungnya. Semua ini terasa hangat.

"Ahjussi, tolong bantu aku.."

"Ba—bantu apa? Mengerjakan PR?"

"Bukan. Bukan mengerjakan PR." Baekhyun menggeleng, Chanyeol dapat merasakan itu.

"Lalu?"

"Tolong jadi pasanganku saat menghadiri pesta Ulang tahun Jongdae besok malam. Jika aku tidak datang, maka Jongdae akan mempermalukanku di sekolah karena aku tak kunjung mendapat pacar.."

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin terjun dari lantai 15 gedung kantornya saat mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol lekas membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Baekhyun yang tinggi tubuhnya hanya sepundaknya. Baekhyun tetap memeluk Chanyeol seperti tadi, sedangkan Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau juga harus membantuku,"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol segera mencium bibir menggemaskan itu, "Uh, jadi kau minta bayaran, begitu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak minta bayaran. Aku minta tolong kepadamu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah..baiklah. Minta tolong apa memangnya?"

"Tolong ikutlah denganku ke rumahku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Ibuku."

Seketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Eh?"

"Ibuku sudah lama mempertanyakan tentang pacarku. Jadi, aku perkenalkan saja kau dengan Ibuku. Tidak apa kan?"

Baekhyun masih tak percaya. "A—Apa?"

Kemudian Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, mendekatkan pemuda itu dengan dirinya, lalu ia berbisik dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sesexy mungkin, "Dan.. tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjussi di depan Ibu atau bahkan Ayahku nanti. Aku masih 23 tahun.."

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku bukan orang yang mudah terpikat dengan orang lain. Sesexy apapun orang itu, sebaik apapun orang itu, semenarik apapun orang itu, jika hatiku berkata "Tidak!", maka itulah jawabannya._

_Dan Baekhyun, asal kalian tahu saja, anak pendek ini adalah orang pertama yang aku perkenalkan kepada Ibuku._

_Baekhyun memang hebat! – _Chanyeol** yang sekarang tidak jomblo lagi** :v

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

AKU SEBEL GEGARA DOWNLOADAN ONE OK ROCK MIGHTY LONG FALL 2014 FULL VERSION YANG UDAH AKU DOWNLOAD DARI JAM SETENGAH SEBELAS TADI TIBA-TIBA GAGAL GEGARA SINYALNYA ITU YANG… HUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH :'( PADAHAL DOWNLOADNYA KURANG 15% LAGI KELAR, TAPI TAKDIR BERKATA LAIN. HUAAAAAAHHHH EMAK KUOTAKU TERBUANG SUDAH :'( . ngehehehe maap ding, author lagi konslet otaknya. Makanya capslocknya jebol :3

Gegara sebel berkelanjutan, aku langsung bikin fanfict ini sajah daripada nganggur sambil dengerin As One - For the Night. Ada yg udah liat MVnya? Wah pokoknya rekomendasi bngt buat dilihat :v . Ini juga apresiasiku utk kabar gembira…yang di IG ituloh.. eheeem udh tau kan :v .

Dan aku yakin, CHANBAEK BENTAR LAGI PASTI COMEBACK DENGAN KEMESRAAN MEREKA LAGI \^_^/

Duh terserah kalian deh mau bilang jelek atau gimana. Aku sadar ini absurd, bikinnya aja kilat :3. Dan soal alamat chanyeol itu aku ngasal loh :v

Tapi setidaknya, **review pls? **Biar aku semangat bikin ff ChanBaek lagi. NGEHEHEHEHEHE :V

Oh iya, satu lagi lupa ding, **INVITE PIN AQOEH EAP: 7F9A4092** :V Itung-itung nambah kontak lah :p

Arigatou~

p.s : aku lagi suka-sukanya sama karakter chanyeol yg lebih tua dari baekhyun gitu. Ayeyeyeyeyeye :DDDDDDDDD

p.s.s : maafkan kalau banyak typo. aku ga baca ulang soalnya xD . Mohon koreksinya ya :)


End file.
